Episode:You Better Shop Around (Part 1)
|image = |caption = Al, after having been concussed by Jefferson in Foodie's Supermarket in the episode "Top of the Heap" in Season 5 of MWC. |series = Married... with Children |season = 5 |episode = 21 |overall = 101 |network = FOX |production = 5.19 |imdb = tt642435 |guests = Bruce Jarchow John Asher Jodie Mann Bobbie Brown Regina Leeds Louise Rapport Helena Apothaker Kevin Ryder |airdate = April 14, 1991 |writers = J.D. Brangato & Michael Ferris |directors = Linda Day |previous = "Top of the Heap" |next = "You Better Shop Around (Part 2)" }}You Better Shop Around (Part 1) was the 21st episode of Season 5 of Married with Children, also the 101st overall episode in the series; this was the first half of a two-parter in which the Bundys and the D'Arcys went head-to-head over who was rightfully the lucky "millionth customer" at Foodie's supermarket. Directed by Linda Day, the episode was written by J.D. Brangato and Michael Ferris. It originally aired on FOX on April 14, 1991. Synopsis Part one of two. During a heatwave, Al buys an air conditioner that saps the town's power. With the neighbors enraged and out for blood, the Bundys move to the local grocery store, where they become winners of a shopping spree. Model Bobbie Brown guest stars as a stereotypical dumb blonde supermarket patron, named "Nibbles" according to the credits. Plot summary Al cannot afford to buy an air conditioner for the hot summer. After an attempt to install an old experimental model, (which results in a neighborhood blackout) Al moves his family into the local supermarket. After a while, they are told by the owner to buy something or they will be kicked out. After doing so, Al cuts in front of Marcy and becomes the one millionth customer to leave the store. The prize is a shopping spree worth $1,000. Recurring cast/Guest stars :Cast regulars *Amanda Bearse as Marcy D'Arcy *Ted McGinley as Jefferson D'Arcy *Buck the dog as Buck Bundy Guest starring *Bruce Jarchow as Manager *John Asher as Bob (as John Mallory Asher) *Jodie Mann as The Cashier *Bobbie Brown as Nibbles *Regina Leeds as The Cheese Lady *Louise Rapport as Mrs. Gillis (as Louise Pellegrino Rapport) *Helena Apothaker as Butter Lefkowitz *Kevin Ryder as D. J. (voice) Trivia *The title of this episode is a reference to the 1960 song "Shop Around" by the Miracles featuring Bill "Smokey" Robinson *The song Al sings while in the pool is "Mack The Knife" by Bobby Darin. *The air conditioner that Al buys is listed as "Property of Erwin Rommel", a German field commander during World War II nicknamed "The Desert Fox". Peg makes reference to the nickname later when the neighbors try to break into the Bundy house and says to Al, "Well, Desert Fox..." *This episode along with its second part is available on the 'Married with Children - Most Outrageous Episodes' DVD volume one. *Inside the supermarket, many name brand products can be clearly seen, such as Pepsi, Budweiser, Mountain Dew, A&W, Michelob, Slice, Capt. Crunch, Quaker Oats, Huggies, Coleman, Reddi Whip, Ruffles, Shasta, Slim Fast, Imperial, Keystone, Johnson & Johnson, and Edge. Some of these brands originally withdrew their ads from MWC during the Rakolta Boycott while some joined after the boycott had passed. *Marcy mentions that it is the hottest day of the year in this episode. The hottest day of 1991 in Chicago was August 2nd with 102°F (39°C). *During the scene with the pitchfork-armed, torch-wielding mob attempting to break into the Bundy house, the laughter from the studio audience was so loud and uproarious that Katey Sagal had to start over her speech, "well Desert Fox..." twice. *John Asher who plays Bob, later played Gary Wallace on the TV series Weird Science which is based on the 1985 film of the same name, also Bruce Jarchow, who plays the Manager had a recurring role on that series as Principal Scampi. Goofs *In the scene at the beginning of the episode, Peggy shoots Al's plastic pool, and it starts spewing out water. However, in Al's pool, air should have been leaking out, not water. *During the opening scene when the Bundys are outside and complaining to Al about the 100°F heat, a thermometer can been scene behind them on the house and shows an approximate temperature of only 70°F, which may had been the actual studio temperature when they filmed the scene. *When the stock boy confronts the Bundys, Peg tells him that they are shopping, grabs the bag of Ruffles potato chips that is beside her, and then puts them in the cart. When Al tells her to read the ingredients of the potato chips, the bag of chips is beside her again. External Links * *''You Better Shop Around (Part 1)'' on Bundyology *''You Better Shop Around (Part 1) - Transcript'' on albundy.net *''#101 You Better Shop Around (Part 1)'' - MWC Podcast on Horrorphilia Category:Season 5 Category:MWC Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Two-parter